


Joyeux Noël Nathanaël

by NatulcienTaralom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Party, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:42:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NatulcienTaralom/pseuds/NatulcienTaralom
Summary: Ceci est l’histoire du premier Noël de Nathanaël avec Sirius et Remus après l’attaque de Voldemort.





	Joyeux Noël Nathanaël

_Sirius était surexcité, comme tou_ _s_ _ les ans depuis sa naissance à l’approche de _ _Noël_ _. Pour lui, c’était le jour le plus merveilleux de toute l’année. Avant même son anniversaire. Remus se souvenait encore de tout les _ _Noël_ _ que les maraudeurs avaient fêté ensemble au _ _cours_ _ de leur scolarité, et également après. Se considérant comme des membres d’une même famille, pratiquement tou_ _s_ _ les ans ils se retrouvaient à cette date pour rire et s’amuser. Même si l’année précédente, _ _Noël_ _ n’avait pas ét_ _é_ _ aussi joyeux que par le passé._

_ Mais visiblement Sirius réussissait doucement à passer par-dessus sa peine et à retrouver son sourire. Même si le loup-garou savait qu’il ne se remettrait jamais vraiment de la mort de James. Remus pensait que si Sirius remontait la pente, c’était pour Nathanaël. Son filleul qu’il avait pris avec lui et pour qui il vivait à présent. Sans lui l’auror serait resté longtemps prostré dans sa chambre et ne serait même pas retourné travailler._

_ En parlant de Nathanaël, le petit garçon de deux ans était installé sur le tapis de sa chambre en train de jouer avec un chien noir en peluche. Remus se souvenait bien de cette peluche, Sirius l’avait offert au garçon le jour de sa naissance. Harry avait reçu un cerf. La créature était devenue le doudou de l’enfant._

– Luna ! Appela l’enfant qui avait du mal avec les R. Câlin !

_Remus sourit et vint prendre l’enfant dans ses bras. Celui-ci se pelotonna contre le loup-garou avec une moue malheureuse._

– Y rentre quand Patmol ? Demanda le bambin.

– Bientôt trésor, il ne devrait pas tarder, répondit Remus.

_L’enfant mâchonnait l’oreille de sa peluche un bras passé autour du cou de son tonton Lunard comme l’enfant avait _ _pris_ _ l’habitude de l’appeler. _ _Remus s’assit sur le _ _lit_ _ son neveu de cœur serré contre son torse. L’enfant n’était jamais vraiment tranquille quand Sirius n’était pas là. Il _ _avait_ _ souvent des cauchemars, mais _ _en raison_ _ de son jeune âge Nathanaël était bien incapable _ _de leur dire ce qui lui faisait peur._

_La porte de l’entrée claqua et le portrait se mit à hurler. Heureusement cela ne dura pas et quelques secondes plus tard Sirius entra dans la pièce, _ _couvert_ _ de neige à demi-fondue. Ses cheveux normalement ondulés étaient _ _devenus_ _ lisses à cause de l’humidité. _ _Nathanaël s’élança dans les bras de son parrain avec un sourire ravis aux lèvres. Se fichant bien que l’auror soit complètement trempé l’enfant se blottit contre l’animagus._

– Allez petite étoile, lâche-moi deux minutes. Il faut que j’aille me sécher.

_Le petit garçon de deux ans leva des yeux larmoyants _ _vers Sirius. Si Remus n’avait pas _ _pris_ _ l’enfant il était évident que l’auror se serait assi_ _s_ _ avec son filleul dans les bras peu importe qu’après il soit malade comme un chien._

_Sirius revint vite, sec, habillé d’un pantalon de jogging et d’un pull aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Nathanaël monopolisa immédiatement les genoux de son parrain, _ _babillant joyeusement sur sa journée._

_ Le petit n’avait que deux ans, mais il comprenait déjà le principe de Noël. Sirius avait _ _repris_ _ la légende moldu du père Noël qu’il avait beaucoup apprécié. Et Nathanaël l’avait beaucoup dessiné au cour_ _s_ _ de la semaine. _ _Un des tiroirs du bureau de l’auror était d’ailleurs _ _rempli_ _ de dessins du père Noël, souvent accompagné d’un chien noir et d’un loup gris en plus de ses rênes._

_ C’était le 24 décembre aujourd’hui, Sirius aurait bien voulu avoir sa soirée, mais une urgence l’avait appelé au bureau en pleine nuit. Remus avait voulu conduire Nathanaël dans le salon pour qu’il ouvre ses cadeaux, mais l’enfant avait catégoriquement refusé. Le petit bouchon avait boudé dans sa chambre jusqu’à ce que Sirius rentre enfin. Il était aux alentours de onze heures. Étrangement l’enfant ne tombait pas de sommeil, il était toujours aussi surexcité que ce matin quand il s’était levé._

– Allez bonhomme, on va boire un bon chocolat chaud et ensuite tu iras ouvrir tes cadeaux, proposa Sirius.

– Ouais ! S’écria l’enfant. Je veux voir ce que le père Noël il a amené !

_Les deux adultes descendirent dans la cuisine, Nathanaël toujours bien installé dans les bras de son parrain préféré. Remus trouvait un peu étrange que le garçon n’ai__t_ _jamais__ demandé après ses parents. __Bien que__ Sirius lui ai__t__ bien fait comprendre qu’ils n’étaient pas ses parents__. Mais il n’avait que deux ans, il avait encore le temps avant de s’inquiéter de ce genre de choses._

_ Le loup-garou prépara du chocolat pour Nathanaël, Sirius et lui. Il sortit également des guimauves qui furent rajoutés dans les tasses avec de crème chantilly. Les deux étant tout de même vraiment impatients d’aller ouvrir leurs paquets. Au bout d’une demi-heure le loup-garou les laissa finalement monter dans le salon._

_ La pièce était somptueuse. Le sol était recouvert d’un tapis rouge sombre à bordure de fourrure blanches. Un immense dragon couleur émeraude était brodé dessus. _ _Sur les rebords des fenêtres on trouvait d_ _e_ _ la fausse neige magique dans laquelle étaient plantés de minuscules sapins aux miles couleurs. Des guirlandes soyeuses s’enroulaient autour des tringles à rideau. Les rideaux eux même étaient décoré de dizaines d’étoiles en or et en argent._

_ Près de la cheminée à laquelle était suspendues des chaussettes de Noël _ _remplies de bonbons_ _ se trouvait un grand sapin. Décoré de guirlandes soyeuses aux couleurs des quatre maisons de Poudlard. Des boules de verres de toutes les couleurs de l’arc-en-ciel se disputaient les branches de l’arbre. Une longue guirlande lumineuse s’enroulait tout autour de l’arbre et clignotait joyeusement. Dans les branches étaient aussi suspendus des chiens bleu-nuit, des loups en argent et des cerfs dorés. Et en haut de l’arbre se trouvait une étoile qui changeait régulièrement de couleur. _ _À_ _ s_ _es _ _pied_ _s_ _ se trouvait plusieurs paquets enveloppés dans du papier brillant._

_ Trouvant qu’il n’y avait pas assez de décorations magiques, Sirius avait trouvé un petit attelage du père Noël en bois et l’avait enchanté. _ _Du coup, le petit attelage voletait tout autour de la pièce au son de grelots d’argent que l’auror avait miniaturisé pour les accrocher _ _au_ _ cou des huit rênes. _ _Et le petit homme rouge s’écriait à intervalle régulier : Ho ! Ho ! Ho !._

_ Nathanaël avait longtemps couru après le petit traîneau Manquant de tomber à plusieurs reprises. Remus avait essayé de convaincre son ami de le retirer, mais Sirius n’avait rien voulu entendre. _ _Du coup Nathanaël n’avait plus ét_ _é_ _ autorisé à rester seul dans le salon tant que l’objet des craintes du loup-garou y serait. Soit un compromis tout à fait acceptable._

_L’enfant installé sur les épaules de Sirius poussa un cri de joie en voyant les paquets sous l’arbre. _ _Il manqua de tomber de son perchoir en levant les bras au ciel. Le mouvement le fit basculer vers l’arrière, et seul la main de Remus dans son dos sauva l’enfant de la chute._

– Pose le Sirius il va finir par tomber, soupira le loup-garou.

– Pff… Mais non Lunard t’en fait pas, sourit l’autre homme. Je ne vais pas le faire tomber.

– Je n’ai jamais dit ça, mais à force de gigoter il va finir par glisser.

_L’auror sourit à son ami, toujours là depuis un an maintenant à surveiller ses arrières. Toujours à faire attention qu’il n’arrive rien à Nathanaël, et à veiller sur l’éducation qui était donné à l’enfant. Même si dans les grandes lignes Sirius n’avait aux yeux de Remus pas fait tant d’erreurs que ça. Mis à part qu’il gâtait parfois un peu trop son filleul._

_L’enfant se précipita vers l’arbre et les paquet_ _s_ _ des étoiles dans les yeux. Mais bien incapable de dire quels paquets étaient pour lui et lesquels étaient pour son oncle et son parrain. Nathanaël se laissa donc tomber sur le tapis sa peluche dans ses bras en boudant. Réaction qui déclencha un fou rire chez Sirius qui trouvait Nathanaël réellement trop adorable pour son propre bien._

– Patmol ! S’indigna l’enfant. C’est lesquels les miens !

– J’arrive trésor, répondit Sirius.

_Sirius donna à Nathanaël les _ _deux_ _ paquets qui étaient pour lui. _ _Deux_ _ boites emballées dans du papier doré avec de gros nœuds noires parsemés d’étoiles. L’enfant de deux ans s’attaqua au papier sans le moindre ménagement._

_ Dans le premier paquet Nathanaël trouva _ _de magnifiques cubes aux couleurs chatoyantes. Avec on pouvait former six dessins, six créatures magiques finement représentés. _ _Et d_ _ans le second cadeau, il y avait un vif d’or. Nathanaël avait déjà vu une de _ _c_ _es petites balles dorées et avait é_ _té_ _ fasciné par elle. Sirius en avait donc trouvé un et l’avait enchanté pour que la balle ne puisse pas quitter la pièce o_ _ù_ _ il se trouvait._

_L’enfant tendit les doigts vers le vif qui lui échappa. _ _Sirius se dit qu’il avait bien fait de faire également réduire la vitesse de la balle. C’était un cadeau pour un enfant de deux ans, pas pour un apprenti attrapeur. La balle voletait donc paresseusement dans la pièce autour de Nathanaël qui riait aux éclats._

_ Sirius assis sur un fauteuil regardait son filleul rire en essayant d’attraper la balle dorée. C’était leur premier Noël ensemble, et visiblement l’auror n’avait pas fait de faux pas. Même si comme Remus le lui avait dit il ne pouvait pas vraiment se tromper. Nathanaël n’était pas un enfant difficile et aurait été heureux avec absolument n’importe quoi comme cadeau._

_ Le garçon se leva pour trotter vers son parrain. _ _Il l’escalada un large sourire plaqué sur le visage. Sirius rit en voyant son filleul se débattre pour montrer sur ses genoux. Mais l’auror n’aida pas l’enfant, trouvant très drôle la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

– Patmol ! Tu chantes une chanson de Noël ? Demanda l’enfant finalement assis sur son parrain.

_Après plusieurs chansons Remus se leva en souriant._

– Bon, il est temps d’aller dormir maintenant.

– Tonton encore une, supplia Nathanaël.

– Nath, il ne faut pas défier Lunard quand il est fatigué, souffla Sirius.

– Faut fuir, rit Nathanaël.

_Sirius souleva _ _Nathanaël et fit mine de fuir jusqu’à la chambre de son filleul en riant. Il borda le garçon avec amour. Déposa un baiser sur son front, lui rendit son doudou et s’assura qu’il était bien installé. L’enfant s’endormit presque instantanément. L’auror laissa les cubes sur le coffre à jouet, pendant que le vif d’or se mettait à voleter dans la pièce._

– Bonne nuit poussin, et joyeux Noël, murmura Sirius en poussant la porte de la chambre doucement.

_Une fois lui-même couché, Sirius se dit que pour son premier Noël avec son filleul c’était réellement une réussite._ _ Et également qu’il avait bien fait de prendre l’enfant avec _ _lui_ _ au lieu de laisser le ministère et Lily faire_

**Author's Note:**

> Un petit OS que j'avais écrit pour Noël.


End file.
